Sálvame
by KagutsuchiFl4mes
Summary: Mòrag pierde los papeles ante el supuesto rechazo de Brighid (Mòrag x brighid)


Buenas a tod s!

Esta idea se me ocurrió mientras jugaba al juego pero teniendo una día horrible T.T

Inspirada en la canción "save me" de BTS.

Espero que lo disfruten y sea de vuestro agrado!

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y no me lucro con esto bla bla bla XD

 **SÁLVAME**

Me sentía furiosa. Tenía la necesidad de seguir corriendo y alejarme todo lo que mis piernas me permitieran.

Apenas llegábamos a Tantal, pero ni recuerdo mi excusa para alejarme, necesitaba estar sola.

Tanto entrenamiento siendo lo más duro posible y ya comenzaba a notar el cansancio en mi cuerpo.

Qué débil…Vergonzoso…

 _...Detesto esta noche, quiero respirar…_

Respiraba con algo de dificultad y no podía calcular cuanto pude alejarme de los demás.

Aminoré mis pasos hasta prácticamente detenerme. Cuando lo hice, miré el horizonte oscuro, aún no había amanecido y la nieve hizo tan difícil mi intento de huir que la maldije una y otra vez.

Tiré mis rodillas al suelo, mi ropa comenzó a sentirse fría y el frío comenzó a calarme hasta los huesos lentamente.

Mis manos subieron a mi pecho y agarraron el lugar de mi corazón.

Dolía como el infierno…

\- ¡Maldita seas!

Mi ira explotó en forma de grito desesperado, mis sentimientos eran un cúmulo de furia y a la vez tristeza reprimida.

-Ojalá estuviera muerta, ojalá esto no hubiese pasado nunca…

Las lágrimas se resbalaron por mis ojos fuertemente apretados, helando el surco que dejaban a su paso.

Mis manos dolían de lo fuerte que me agarraba y mi garganta comenzaba a doler del aire frío que pasaba por ella y del nudo de palabras que no salieron.

 _...Me siento atrapada y me puedo asfixiar…_

¿Por qué tuve que decirle lo que sentía? ¿Por qué no pude simplemente estarme callada como siempre hago?

De pronto un dolor agudo se cruzó en mi pecho, como si lo atravesara y no pude respirar por un momento.

-¿Sientes esto? Duele tanto…

Una melancólica sonrisa se formó en mi rostro mientras mi mirada se perdía en la nada.

Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mis brazos a los lados con cansancio.

-Como si pudieras oírme…- Reí ante esto.

Definitivamente me sentía como una estúpida.

-Brighid…

De nuevo más lágrimas cayeron.

No pude evitar cubrir mi rostro con mis manos que llevaban algo de nieve, derritiéndose en él y mezclándose con mis lágrimas.

Sollocé su nombre no sé cuanto tiempo, supongo que hasta ahora porque, notaba tan seca y ardiente mi garganta que hasta respirar se me hacía una dura tarea, al igual que abrir mis ojos.

 _Flashback_

 _-Sé que no es el momento pero hay algo que deberías saber._

 _Volteó a mirarme como siempre, estaba acabando de recoger nuestras pertenencias para ponernos rumbo a Tantal._

 _-Por supuesto, parece muy importante Mòrag-sama._

 _Traté de no derrumbarme y mantuve la compostura que pude en ese momento._

 _Estaba tan nerviosa y asustada, las palabras no salían de mi boca y ella podía ver cuan inquieta estaba._

 __Brighid...Te amo._

 _Solté sin más, tal cual cayeron de mis labios, sin poder adornar o medir mis palabras._

 _Su mirada se volvió seria y su rostro se confundió. Definitivamente estas cosas no eran mi punto fuerte._

 _Abrió sus ojos, una de esas pocas veces que lo hacía._

 _-No sabéis de lo que estáis hablando._

 _Fue tan fría que me estremecí de la forma en la que lo hizo sonar. Su mirada seguía confundida._

 _No supe si estaba más triste o enfadada por eso._

 _-Tan sólo sois humana…_

 _Y recuerdo que no pude reprimirme lo suficiente._

 _-¿Insinúas que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte porque soy humana y no puedo protegerte?_

 _Mi tono fue más rudo de lo que alguna vez recordaba._

 _La verdad era que temía la respuesta, no estuve segura de querer oírla pero, la rabia hablaba por mí._

 _-¿Debería quizás implantar una parte de tu cristal en mí? - Sólo me miró - Tal vez nunca esté a la altura de la "Joya de Mor Ardain"…_

 _Terminé mi frase con un susurro más para mí que para nadie más._

 _Ella sólo me respondió con el silencio, nada más, inmersa en sus pensamientos sobre lo idiota que se veía su piloto ahora seguramente._

 _Recogí mis armas apoyadas en una de las camas y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta como de costumbre. No quería mirarla más, estaba muy dolida, ella sabía lo difícil que era para mi expresar este tipo de emociones y su respuesta tan seca… esas palabras se clavaron en alguna parte de lo más profundo de mi ser._

 _Sabía que estaría molesta todo el viaje y que, probablemente, nuestro vínculo se vería bastante afectado en caso de necesitarla en algún combate._

 _Yo no estuve mejor. El frío casi me hiela durante el viaje, que duró casi todo un día, desde que partimos._

 _El viaje duró unas 10 horas, a través de las moderadas ventiscas y la nieve, que continuamente mojó mi ropa, y sólo paramos apenas una hora para descansar y comer algo._

 _Ninguna de nosotras habló, ella caminó tras de mí como siempre pero manteniendo más distancia._

 _Traté de parecer normal, pero estoy segura de que casi todos pudieron darse cuenta de mi mal humor y nuestras pocas palabras._

 _Fin Flashback_

Y aquí estoy, llorando como una tonta, por creer que quizás albergara algún sentimiento parecido a los míos.

-Soy una idiota.

Suspiré abatida.

 _...No quiero estar sola, sólo quiero ser tuya..._

-Humana…

Claro, todos los demás comparten un vínculo y poder mayor al mío con sus blades gracias a que tienen parte de sus cristales en ellos.

Tenía cierta envidia en cuanto a eso.

-Así que ese es el problema...¿Tan débil me veía?

No quería resignarme a pensar que así era. Entrené tanto mi cuerpo, mi mente y mis emociones para dar lo mejor de mí, proteger Niall, Mor Ardain y… Mi blade.

Quería estar a la altura de la Joya del Imperio, y cuando los demás me reconocieron como "Flamebringer" creí que lo estaba consiguiendo, que mi reputación era una señal.

El miedo comenzó nuevamente a entrar en mí.

¿Ahora qué pasaría? Nada iba a ser igual que antes. ¿Querrá alejarse de mí y luchar de nuevo sola como hizo en su pasado?

No lo soportaría… Eso lo sabía de sobras.

Golpeé la nieve con mis puños aún de rodillas en ella.

-¡Maldita sea!

Grité tan fuerte que creí romper mi voz. Me abracé a mí misma, pensando en sus brazos, imaginándome ser rodeada por los de ella y sentir sus llamas cerca de mi piel.

De pronto el suelo tembló.

Un silbido se oyó des del Este y pude ver que algo grande se acercaba a gran velocidad.

¡Una Aracna!

Instintivamente toqué mis armas poniéndome en guardia.

Ella… No está…

 _...Es tan oscuro estar sin ti, todo es tan borroso..._

Hn. Sonreí como si entendiera algo que iba más allá y nadie más pudiera hacerlo.

\- Veremos cuan débil soy.

Desenfundé sin pensarlo ni siquiera, sin valorar la situación cosa que nunca hacía.

Mis brazos y piernas estaban entumecidos y mi ropa empapada, pesaba mucho más haciendo que me costara más moverme al esquivar.

Moldeé mi espada y el chasquido de ella contra la nieve hizo retroceder al monstruo.

Juraría que mi mirada se volvió salvaje, justo como lo era al principio de resonar con Brighid.

Ella levantó sus patas intentando golpearme. Volteé y azoté mi arma contra su lomo, a lo que respondió rabiosa saltando levemente agitada.

Era grandiosa, quizás unos 3 metros por encima de mí y tal vez uno metros era la medida de su cuerpo.

De su boca lanzó algo que cayó al suelo y derritió en una fracción de segundo la nieve.

Veneno pensé rápidamente.

Salté pero mi tobillo aún entumecido no respondía correctamente y tropecé cayendo de espaldas, casi quedando bajo ella.

Su boca volvió a burbujear para lanzar nuevamente ese líquido viscoso lila.

Lo repelí con un fuerte movimiento, se lo lancé de vuelta pero no podía caminar bien. Creo que me lo torcí.

 _...Me hace tanto mal que se vuelve peligroso..._

Sonreí.

Esto era un mal menor, mis planes seguían siendo matarla.

Dada mi desventajosa situación en cuanto a mi movilidad, traté de invocar algunas llamas.

No funcionó. Recordé cuanto podría resentirse nuestro vínculo, pero no imaginé tanto.

Mi abrigo comenzaba a pesarme más de lo que podía moverme, ahora sí estaba en apuros.

 _-Tan sólo sois humana…_

Resonaba tan fuerte ahora en mi cabeza como si la golpease.

Puede que no sea tan mala idea…

¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando entraba en mis opciones rendirme ?

Agité esos pensamientos lejos, pero el cansancio y dolor en mi pecho era tan profundo que no noté lo fuerte y agitada que estaba mi respiración.

La Aracna embistió contra mí, lanzándome por los aires y haciendo que mi hombro se estrellara contra unas rocas.

Un dolor recorrió mi brazo derecho, creo que estaba roto cerca del codo y mi hombro dislocado.

Del golpe, mi mano soltó el arma que sostuvo.

Genial… Simplemente era...genial…

Traté nuevamente de invocar algo de fuego azul, concentrándome todo lo que podía, intentando aislar el dolor, nuevamente en vano.

Tiré mi gorra al suelo, me sentí hundida como nunca.

-Lo siento Brighid… Aunque esto no lo recordarás…

Y cerré mis ojos esperando algo, tal vez algo que se llevara mi dolor, mi sentimiento de debilidad o tal vez simplemente un final.

El monstruo pareció mirarme como si entendiera que le daba permiso.

Tiré el arma que podía sujetar ante mí. Había perdido, no podía luchar más. Me sentía tan sola y cansada de siempre luchar.

 _... Sálvame… Dame tu mano y Sálvame..._

A pesar de escuchar como esas patas pisaban cada vez más rápido la nieve, mantuve mi posición. Diría que estaba casi encima mío cuando la oí gritar.

Abrí mis ojos y vi una brillante bola azul de llamas ardiendo. Perpleja, miré como se carbonizaba sin dejar rastro ni de las cenizas.

\- Vaya, vaya.

Una voz familiar sonó tras de mí.

-¡Brighid!

Estaba muy sorprendida.

Recuperó con naturalidad mi visera del suelo y quitó la nieve des haciéndola y secando con sus llamas.

Su voz sonó como siempre dulce, y su mirada tierna.

Creo que para ella fue toda una escena el verme así y probablemente me lo recordará varias semanas…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Traté de sonar firme, como siempre, pero notó que algo en mi voz estaba quebrado.

Puso mi gorra sobre mi cabeza y se agachó evaluando los daños sufridos en mi cuerpo.

Tocó con una mano mi hombro y bajó por mi brazo roto hasta la muñeca dándome un rápido vistazo.

-También estáis helada…

Su tono parecía preocupado.

 _...Mi corazón puedo escuchar, tu nombre está cansado de gritar..._

-Estoy bien…- No fui capaz de decir más.

Fijó su vista en mis armas; una bajo mi mano inerte y la otra frente a mí bastante cerca.

-Siempre tan terca, Mòrag-sama.- Negando con su rostro me miró dulcemente.

Puso sus manos sobre mí tratando de secar un poco mi ropa y brindarme algo de calor. Supongo que se dio cuenta de mis temblores.

-No es necesario que finjas tanta preocupación después de…

La tristeza volvió a mí al recordar lo sucedido, pero podía sentir nuevamente el flujo de éter atravesar mi cuerpo y calentarlo.

-Mi deber… Es darte mi poder…- Hizo una pausa y su mirada parecía ¿Qué?¿Amorosa?- El tuyo, entre otras cosas, protegerme, tal como juraste que harías al despertarme.

Parece que la melancolía atizó en los más profundo de sus recuerdos, de alguna manera pude notarlo.

-Así juraste…

Se repitió creo que más para sí que por mí.

Mi sorpresa fue evidente. Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de ocultarlo con mi visera e internamente me reprendí por la actuación tan pésima y torpe que tuve des del principio.

Sobre todo en la parte que mi mente decidió rendirse. Nunca antes me rendí hasta hoy.

-Así juré…

Recordé mi promesa, no podía hacer ya nada.

No era capaz de sostener su mirada y miré al suelo, como si existiera algo interesante.

-¿Ya no pensabas cumplir con tus palabras?

No mostró emoción alguna, pero mi corazón se encogió.

Maldita Brighid, ahora ¿Iba a jugar conmigo o qué?¿Tan divertido era herirme más?

Si lo que desea es marcharse que me lo diga y y vaya donde le plazca.

Mis dientes rechinaron de lo fuerte que cerraba mi mandíbula, sin darme cuenta y tratando de permanecer callada.

-Mòrag-sama.

Me llamó pidiendo que la encarara, pero lo cierto era que no podía. Sí la Inquisidora Especial, Portadora de Llamas, huía de la mirada de su propio Blade… Patético.

Su mano tomó mi mentón y me obligó a cruzar nuestras miradas.

En mi rostro estaba escrito la herida que sentí desde mi confesión y ella sabía que lo vería.

-Puedes reírte si así lo deseas.

Juraría que parpadeó confundida.

-¿Por qué debería? ¿Algún chiste de esos suyos sin humor?- Se burló como siempre.

Era cierto que mi humor era bastante malo.

-Perdí contra una simple...Aracna...Soy débil… Humana…

La impotencia se presentó en mi ser y agobió mi pecho de nuevo.

-Una humana… Sí, eso es lo que sois.- El tono fue serio, pero para nada rudo- Y yo una Blade,considerada durante mucho tiempo como un arma real más que un ser viviente… Mòrag-sama…

Sus dos manos tomaron mi rostro y puso su frente sobre la mía.

Notaba su perfume, su calidez, la sensación de tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos agitó mi corazón.

-Tal vez hayáis malinterpretado mis palabras.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Yo le dí un significado erróneo? ¿Realmente podía ser tan tonta?

Como una leve llama, calentó mi corazón de alguna manera con sus palabras.

-Lo que quería decir es que…- Un rubor cubrió levemente sus mejillas- Llevo tiempo amándoos.

Eso no era posible. Ensanché mi mirada, clavando-la en algún punto de mi abrigo, nuevamente evadiendo la, pensando en lo que trataba de decirme.

-Pero sois humana y yo una Blade… ¿Cómo se vería eso ante el Imperio? ¿No os importaría lo que el Senado dijera?

Me quedé unos segundo en silencio, entre estupefacta y pensativa. Ella se apartó un podo de mí al notarme tersa de nuevo.

-Insinuaste que era débil…

La acusé cual niño pequeño por ello.

-No es cierto.- Una respuesta simple y callada.

Recogió mis armas de la nieve y las aseguró en su cinturón.

-Tú lo insinuaste, yo no respondí a ello.- Que afilada era…

Abrió sus ojos una vez más y me miró con suavidad.

Me ayudó a incorporarme de pié de forma torpe.

-No podéis compararos con esos pilotos.- Buscó los engranajes y botones de mi abrigo y los desabotonó con tremenda facilidad.- Ellos tendrán parte de sus cristales pero…

Tiró mi abrigo a la nieve con un ruido pesado.

Tocó mi brazo herido y envió una cierta cantidad de éter suficiente como para que el dolor menguase, y arregló mi hombro.

-Tiene mi cristal entero.- Mis ojos la miraron directamente, tratando de descifrar cuanta verdad había en sus palabras y, su rostro sólo pudo decirme que había amor.- Mi corazón es suyo desde hace mucho tiempo Mòrag-sama.

Estuve estupefacta escuchando. ¿Eso fue lo que quiso decir des del principio? Era como si no fuese capaz de hablar su mismo idioma, no comprendía del todo lo que pasaba a pesar de lo claro que sonaba.

Me abrazó, sus brazos rodearon con cuidado mis hombros.

Brighid… yo...yo no…- Y ahora mis palabras no eran capaces de salir.

-Sé que estas cosas no se le dan bien. ¿Seguro que quiere hablar?

Tenía toda la razón. Mis palabras siempre fueron tan torpes en estas cosas que era mejor hacer que decir.

La rodeé por la cintura, tratando de ignorar el dolor de mi codo.

 _...Y es que_ _entre tanta oscuridad, yo te convertí en mi claridad..._

-¿Esto significa que me autorizas…?- Preguntó curiosa.

La miré tratando de entender a lo que se refería, ella aflojó su abrazo mirándome y tras unos segundos me besó.

¡Arquitecto!

Sentí que podía tocar el Elíseo en sus labios.

Una lágrima solitaria cayó en su pecho, supongo que no pasó inadvertida y se separó unos centímetros de mí.

-Creí que ibas a odiarme y tal vez a seguir tu camino por tu cuenta como en el pasado… Y sin mí…- Sonaba a modo disculpa.

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello, me sentía avergonzada.

-No podría. Piloto y Blade son uno en cuerpo y alma.

Me sonrojé. Reconocía que quise eso, realmente hubo largo tiempo en que pensé en ello.

-Y me gustaría ser uno definitivamente con mi Piloto… Si no tiene ninguna objeción.

El calor recorrió mi cuerpo y subió hasta mis mejillas.

Me di cuenta que dejé de temblar, pero no sabía cuando tuve la confianza suficiente para dejar de hacerlo.

\- He de disculparme, no debí actuar así. Mis disculpas, seguro no volverá a ocurrir.

-Seguro que no.- Sonrió juguetona- No pienso dejaros ni un instante sola.

Sonreí ante eso.

-Pareceré una cría con su madre…

Ella rió ante la imagen de su mente que, seguro se formó y la imaginación hizo el resto…

-Estuve muy preocupada cuando os marchasteis.

Creo que por primera vez no supo adivinar lo que pasaba por mi mente y eso ahora mismo me alegraba en sobremanera.

 _...Necesito tu amor antes de que me hunda..._

-Estabais tan sumida en vuestros pensamientos que quise daros espacio y tiempo para pensar.

Mis manos bajaron un poco de su cintura, quedando a la altura de sus caderas.

-" No sabéis de lo que estáis hablando" Me dijiste antes de salir de la posada. ¿Qué querías decir?

Era como un niño, necesitaba saber o más bien, que reconociera desde cuando supo lo que sentía. Mi corazón latía tan acelerado

 _...Sálvame...Dame tu mano...Antes de que me hunda..._

-Fue…- Ella se movió en el abrazo y volteó para abrazarme por la espalda- Casi desde que resonasteis conmigo.

Lo confesó. Nunca me dijo nada, tampoco noté nada diferente.

-Me impresionaste la verdad.- Sonrió, sus manos pasearon por mi torso acariciando a sus anchas.

Disfruté de su abrazo, la cercanía parecía una cura para mi corazón y su calidez era reconfortante.

-A pesar de las quemaduras, insistías con esa voluntad de hierro a dominar mis llamas.- Hizo una breve pausa- Tantas veces estuve sentada a tu lado velando tu sueño en la

enfermería real que no sería capaz de contarlas.

Buscó mi cuello, y dio pequeños besos que hicieron que mi cuerpo reaccionara estremeciéndose.

Miramos como amanecía, la luz me pareció ser la más hermosa que la de cualquier otro día.

-Eras tan joven y tan pura aún...¿Quién podría arrebatar eso? Yo quise que eso durara el máximo tiempo posible si eso significaba no ensuciar su alma…- Rió levemente divertida- ¿Acaso no notabais que os escribía demasiados informes apenas con algo útil, cuando estuve sola en Gormott?

-Ahora que lo mencionas...

Y recordé. Era verdad que parecía simplemente escribirme para leer mi respuesta.

Sus pechos se pegaron más a mi espalda y apretó su abrazo.

-No sabéis como me sentí…- Hubo una leve inseguridad en su voz- Siempre tuve miedo que fuera inferior al concepto que teníais sobre mí. ¿Y si por eso algún día sucedía lo peor y no era capaz de protegeros, o mi poder no era suficiente?

Sus manos agarraron mi uniforme y noté la tensión en su cuerpo.

Volteé con cuidado de no dañar más mi tobillo y la abracé cara a cara nuevamente.

-Es suficiente.

Estuvimos unos minutos más así, sintiendo simplemente nuestros cuerpos, el calor de ese abrazo que significaba más que eso.

 _… Si estas aquí, me salvas de mí..._

-Me gustaría recuperar el tiempo que no hemos podido disfrutar…

Lo dije por fin, llevaba largo tiempo con esas palabras pegadas en mi mente y por fin junté el valor de soltarlas.

Me sonrió, y con las yemas de sus dedos acarició mis labios haciendo que un leve rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

-Mòrag-sama… Sabéis que no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Que así sea pues.

Concluí decidida, fue un susurro que sólo ella podría escuchar. Y nos besamos nuevamente, pero la forma fue tan distinta, tan llena de sentimientos atravesando cada parte de mi ser.

 _...Borrando lo malo con sólo tus manos… Me salvas de mí..._

Sus manos se clavaron en mi nuca, profundizando más el beso.

Esto era tan nuevo para mí, pero traté de ser lo más gentil y dulce posible, a pesar de sentir un gran impulso de tomarla allí mismo, y besar salvajemente su piel, no quería estropear este momento, sólo quise grabarlo a fuego en mi piel.

Gemimos casi a la par al separarnos buscando algo de aire.

-Debemos controla tu vocabulario

Me dijo sin más riendo. Estuve confundida, como tantas otras veces que empezó a meterse conmigo y yo no sabía porque hasta que pasaba un rato.

-Te oí gritar… Demasiadas palabrotas para alguien de la realeza…- Se acercó a mi oído de puntillas y me susurró- Me encanta que gimas mi nombre…

Y suavemente mordió mi lóbulo, provocando que gimiese nuevamente.

Parecía como si mis piernas temblaran y en cualquier momento me dejasen caer al suelo.

Me abracé más a ella disfrutando de su toque, definitivamente hacia que me olvidara de todo cuanto sufrí no hacía mucho. Quería más, necesitaba sentirla más.

-Brighid…

Fue un gemido muy sensual para ella, ya que al escucharme dejó escapar un leve gemido de sus labios.

Me aprisionó entre la pared de rocas con la que me golpeé antes y su cuerpo.

Me sentía como si estuviera mareada, mi cabeza daba vueltas pero mi cuerpo tenía claro que quería algo más.

Se entretuvo en mi cuello besando, lamiendo de vez en cuando.

Mis manos se perdían en su espalda, nerviosas, ansiosas.

-¡Mòrag! ¡Brighid!

¡Mierda!

Con su índice silenció mis labios de cualquier sonido que pudiera emitir. Mi cuerpo se movía inquieto, estaba extasiada con su toque.

Se mantuvo alerta, las voces de nuestro equipo sonaron como si estuvieran tras la pared en la que nos apoyamos.

-No querréis que os vean así…

Su susurro sonó tan travieso y sensual, hizo que mi cuerpo quemara más del deseo que mis propias llamas.

No me importaba ahora mismo, sólo deseaba que continuara con su toque.

La abracé fuerte, rabiando casi de dolor en mi brazo, ahogando mis gemidos en su melena ardiente.

-Si no sois capaz de estar en silencio puede que os amordace…- Susurró en mis labios.

La ignoré besándola, casi salvaje.

Creo que estaba perdiendo la razón.

-¡Brighid!- Gritó Dromarch muy cerca.

Ella volteó y vio mi abrigo aún tirado cerca nuestro, era cuestión de tiempo que el Blade de agua nos oliera y encontrara.

-Mantén la compostura. Debemos salir.

Apresurada me dejó contra la pared y tomó un puado de nieve que derritió sobre mi cabeza, mojando mi cabello, rostro y un poco mi ropa. Seguro para bajar mi rubor y despejarme un poco, la verdad es que me notaba muy… Ardiendo en mi propio fuego, sería tal vez lo más correcto.

Gruñí descontenta al mojarme así de pronto.

-Prometo seguir con esto, pero debemos llegar a la posada… y eso estará en Tantal…

Besó mi nariz, el frío comenzó nuevamente a hacer mella en mí, mientras ella se alejó a dar nuestra posición y recoger mi abrigo olvidado.

El rubor de mis mejillas disminuyó y traté de ser impasible como siempre, pero mi mente estaba tan excitada en sus caricias perdidas, que no sabía si sería capaz.

Pronto ellos llegaron y pararon cerca nuestro, ella habló sobre una pelea mientras estuve sola y luego exageró para que pareciera creíble al ver nuestra situación.

Fue bastante audaz.

Poppi dijo algo sobre que a mí no me pasaría nada ya que era muy fuerte, y Pandoria agregó que tuve suerte, la que no tenía su piloto.

Rex y Pyra suspiraron aliviados y dijeron que se preocuparon porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin dar señales de ningún tipo.

Nia se acercó a mí y rápidamente curó los restos del combate tan desafortunado, haciendo hincapié en mi brazo herido.

Debían de ser ya las 6 de la mañana quizás, y por fin, llegábamos a Tantal.

Rex decidió que por mi bienestar y el del grupo, era mejor descansar un par de horas y luego ya comeríamos algo antes de surtirnos de provisiones y hacer algunas compras.

Zeke nos indicó exactamente donde estaba la posaba, que era a pocos metros de distancia y prometió reunirse con nosotros después de hablar con su padre, para mostrarnos su ciudad.

En la posada reservamos las habitaciones y platicamos unos minutos en el gran salón tomando alguna bebida caliente.

Pyra hizo de estufa casi todo el camino, así que agradeció el descanso.

Nia nos miró de una manera extraña, frunciendo su ceño, pero sonriendo a la vez.

Terminé mi bebida, y mi Espada la suya.

-Si nos disculpáis, nos retiramos. Os veremos más tarde en el lugar indicado.

La verdad es que soné como siempre y hasta yo me sorprendí internamente.

Nos despedimos todos, cada uno yendo hacia un lugar diferente.

Subimos las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones y cuando dimos con la nuestra, con mis manos a la espalda y con mi habitual pose, entré en el dormitorio seguida por Brighid.

 _...No quiero estar sola, sólo ser tuya..._

-¿Dónde nos quedamos?- Me dijo juguetona.

Creo que ambas deseábamos este momento.

-Brighid- Dejé mi gorra encima de la que sería mi cama- Siento mucho lo ocurrido, me comporté como un niño sin pensar.

Con un paso sensual llegó ante mí, y volvió a abrir los engranajes que sostenían mi abrigo y lo lanzó a la cama, tirando también mi cinturón y placas de armadura.

-No sé de me estáis hablando- sonriendo se abrazó a mí- Ahora podré disfrutar mejor del abrazo.

Cierto. Que desconsiderado por mi parte no darme cuenta antes.

Quité su cinturón como ella hizo con el mío, con cuidado de las espadas y lo dejé también sobre la cama.

Ella miró los objetos que ocuparon la mayor parte de la cama y me tiró de la camisa, tumbándose en la otra otra cama, haciendo que me apoyara y quedara encima de ella.

-Seamos uno.-Dijo tan sonrojada y acercándose para besarme.- Sólo quiero sentir a mi piloto.

La miré unos segundos. Nos besamos, un beso tan dulce y deseado.

Acaricié sus hombros y le susurré;

-¿Estás segura? No habrá vuelta atrás…

-Que así sea.

Y tiró de mí arrancando toda mi ropa a su paso.

Creo que no descansaré exactamente antes de que partamos…

 _...Dame tu mano ahora y sálvame..._

 _...No quiero estar sola, sólo quiero ser tuya..._

 _...Es tan oscuro estar sin ti, todo es tan borroso..._

 _...Mi corazón puedo escuchar, tu nombre está cansado de gritar..._

 _...Y es que entre tanta oscuridad, yo te convertí en mi claridad..._


End file.
